Culpa a la magia (Put the blame on magic)
by Nhoa Hatter
Summary: Historia inspirada en un futuro y basada a partir de algunos hechos que acontecen en la 3ª temporada, incluye spoilers de la misma.


Storybrooke se había convertido en un pueblo más de Maine y a nadie le resultaba extraño que durante más de 35 años,

nunca se hubiera oído hablar sobre él. A nadie le preocupaba que hubiera salido de la nada.

Pero allí seguían algunos pocos personajes, pueblerinos de hecho, viviendo una vida que se podría considerar normal en aquel mundo.

La magia había desaparecido por completo y no quedaba ni un ápice de ella pues se la habían llevado algunos de los habitantes más

influyentes que habían vivido allí años atrás.

Poco después de la muerte de Peter Pan, muchos habían decidido abandonar Storybrooke para mudarse definitivamente en el Bosque

Encantado con la idea de no volver nunca más. La magia en este mundo era peligrosa, mucho más que en el lugar del que provenían, así que

sería mucho más fácil de sobrellevar si regresaban. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y decidieron continuar en Storybrooke con una

vida más tranquila, olvidando una parte de lo que una vez fueron.

Y allí me encontraba yo, en nuestra mesa de Granny's, con una taza de chocolate como el que tanto le gustaba tomar a él cuando éramos

pequeños, algunos libros y los apuntes de la asignatura más complicada a la que podía asistir en mi primer año de universidad. Ahora que las

barreras habían sido eliminadas y no había magia que ocultara el pueblo, tampoco existía el peligro de perder nuestra identidad si salíamos de

allí. Seguiría siendo Grace para siempre, pero no la misma de 6 años atrás, cuando Henry fue capturado por Peter Pan y llevado hasta

Neverland.

El incidente apenas duró más de una semana, pero recuerdo aquella semana como una de las peores de mi niñez, si no contamos

el hecho de que durante 28 años, estuve separada de mi única familia, mi padre, por culpa de una maldición que nos marcó a todos.

Aún recuerdo cuando regresaron, sanos y salvos de Neverland y con Henry de vuelta, como habían prometido. Nada más conocer la noticia,

fui en busca de Henry, necesitaba abrazarlo como nunca lo había hecho y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía. Cuando llegué, se

respiraba un aire tenso entre todos así que me acerqué lentamente a la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba. Algunos mayores me vieron

y se apartaron para que pudiera avanzar hasta que vi a Henry con sus madres, Regina y Emma. Ambas lo abrazaban con ternura pero

parecían no querer soltarlo nunca más. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y de alguna manera lo notó, pues en el mismo instante giró su rostro

y ambos nos encontramos. Él me dedicó una sonrisa algo triste y y yo lo saludé tímidamente con la mano. Nada más. Ni abrazos ni

confesiones.

Su abuelo, David, anunció a los que estábamos allí que volviésemos a casa, y que a pesar de que habían podido regresar,

la amenaza de Peter Pan seguía vigente y allí estábamos todos demasiado expuestos. Como siempre, ellos se encargarían

de solucionarlo todo, así que hasta entonces, deberíamos permanecer en casa el máximo tiempo posible. Odiaba tener que

volver a la mansión sin haber hablado con Henry, pero no tenía más opción, empezaba a hacerse tarde y mi padre se

preocuparía por mí.

Peter Pan no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en el pueblo, pero por suerte, ellos estaban preparados y tras una dura batalla,

éste fue derrotado. Storybrooke parecía libre de amenazas hasta el momento. Lo único que la hacía vulnerable a nuevos peligros

era la magia y algunos de sus habitantes estaban hartos de tener que preocuparse por ella cuando ni siquiera podían obtener

beneficios de ella al solo poseerla un selecto grupo de personas. Ante la presión de esta idea, los mayores empezaron a reunirse

para discutir la situación y yo decidí que era el momento de ver a Henry de una vez.

Me dirigí a casa de Blanca y David, dónde Henry vivía con Emma también y llamé al timbre. Como imaginé, estaba solo y se alegró

de verme. Me invitó a pasar pero prefería no hacerlo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, así que decidimos salir a la calle y nos sentamos

delante de la puerta.

-¿Por qué has venido? –me preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado-.

-Después de lo de Neverland, aún no habíamos hablado..-conseguí decir-.

-Ah, sí, Neverland.. –dijo apartando la mirada- no me gusta hablar de ello

-Lo siento –susurré-.

-Oh, Grace, no es culpa tuya, es simplemente que por culpa de ello yo me –calló de

pronto y suspiró- da igual –concluyó-.

- Henry, puedes contármelo ¿seguimos siendo amigos, verdad? –la garganta se me

secó al formular la pregunta-.

Henry no contestó, se puso de pie y entró de nuevo en su casa. Yo observé cómo se iba, sin moverme de allí y sin entender

qué había hecho mal.

Respiré hondo y me levanté para marcharme de allí, pero antes de poder dar un paso oí como Henry gritaba mi nombre. Me di la

vuelta, y lo vi con su preciado libro de cuentos que explicaban nuestras historias, la de todos los habitantes del pueblo.

-Quiero que te lo quedes tú –dijo mientras me lo ofrecía con ambas manos- me gustaría que me recordases con él..

-¿Pero por qué dices eso? –pregunté extrañada y sin atreverme a coger el libro todavía-.

-Me voy, Grace –dijo sin más y yo no podía más que mirarlo sin entender nada- me voy a aquí –dijo señalando el libro-

Toda la familia quiere volver y yo debo ir con ellos.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre la punta de nuestras narices y miramos el cielo, que de pronto se había tornado gris.

-¿Y tú quieres ir? –me atreví a preguntar mientras empezaba a llover-.

-No me desagrada la idea y no tengo motivos para no hacerlo –volvió a ofrecerme el libro y lo cogí sin decir nada.

Él, con una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla por la que caía una lágrima sin que yo me hubiese

dado cuenta-.

Sacudí la cabeza y recordé dónde estaba, en Granny's rodeada de gente que permanecía perdida en sus propias historias

como para fijarse en mí. Decidí que era mejor volver a casa, así que cogí mi bicicleta y me dirigí de nuevo a la mansión en la que

seguía viviendo junto a mi padre. Dejé la bici cerca del garaje y entré por detrás, dejando las cosas en el primer mueble que encontré.

Rápidamente subí al desván. Hacía por lo menos seis años que no entraba nadie allí, así que la cantidad de polvo que encontré

sobre el libro era considerable. Intenté limpiarlo con la mano y pude leer las letras que habían en éste: Érase una vez.

Cogí el libro y lo apreté fuertemente contra mí, como si de aquella manera estuviera abrazando a Henry. Cerré los ojos y de pronto

volví a recordar las últimas palabras de aquella tarde: "No llores, mi Grace".

Abrí de nuevo los ojos y encontré que otra persona había pronunciado exactamente aquellas palabras en voz alta, era mi padre

y lo había visto todo.

-Mi pequeña Grace, ¿aferrada a la magia? –dijo con ternura mientras me abrazaba-.

Yo negué con la cabeza y contesté: "Simplemente estaba pensando que ojalá existiera alguna magia capaz de parar estas

lágrimas." Mi padre me abrazó mucho más fuerte. Ilusa de mí, había pensado que con el tiempo su recuerdo sería menos

intenso, pero seguiría aferrada a él aunque quisiera creer lo contrario.


End file.
